Support
by Repliku14
Summary: Never-seen-before support conversations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't done anything in a while! Anyways, I'm starting a new fic in which I make up support conversations for characters that don't already have them. Keep in mind that some of these depend on who is related to whom.**

**Anyways, for most of these, Icard (my unit) is married to Lucina. Keep that in mind too.**

Chrom (Grandfather) and Morgan (Granddaughter)

C-Rank

Morgan: Hi, grandfather!

Chrom: *winces* Could you please not call me that? I'm, ah, not exactly ready to be called "Grandfather".

Morgan: Oh, okay. Is it okay if I just call you Chrom?

Chrom: Sure. Now, what exactly do you need?

Morgan: Could you help me practice with a sword? Mother and Father are busy right now, so I was hoping that you could.

Chrom: Your mother did learn a lot from me... Sure. I'll help you.

Morgan: Really? Thank you, Grandf- er, Chrom.

Chrom: I'll go fetch some practice blades, then we can get started.

*Chrom returns with a pair of training swords and hands one to Morgan*

Chrom: All right- take a stance.

Morgan: Okay... How's this?

Chrom: That's very good, Morgan. You must have been an excellent swordsman before you lost your memory.

Morgan: Oh, thanks.

Chrom: All right, I want you to attack me. *takes stance* Whenever you're ready.

Morgan: Here goes... Hyaah! *sword clash noise*

*Chrom knocks Morgan off balance and taps her on the ribs*

Morgan: Oh, darn it!

Chrom: You left yourself wide open after that lunge.

Morgan: I guess I would've been done for, huh?

Chrom: Don't fret, this is only a practice session. Just remember to be more careful on the field of battle, okay?

Morgan: Okay. Thanks, Chrom. Can we practice again tomorrow?

Chrom: Sure thing, Morgan.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom (Grandfather) and Morgan (Granddaughter)

B-Rank

Morgan: Kyah! *blade clashing noise*

Chrom: Hrah!

*Morgan dodges Chrom's strike and jabs him in the chest*

Chrom: Oof! Nice work, Morgan. You've gotten considerably better over the past few sessions.

Morgan: Ha ha, thanks, Grandf- Chrom. I meant Chrom!

Chrom: No matter. Say, I was thinking...

Morgan: Hmm?

Chrom: Seeing as Lucina is your mother, then you carry exalted blood, correct?

Morgan: Oh, I never thought about that! I guess you're right. But... what does that have to do with anything?

Chrom: If you carry exalted blood, then that means that you might be able to wield Falchion.

Morgan: Oh, really?

Chrom: Yes. There may come a time when Lucina or I are no longer alive to wield it, so that means that there needs to be someone who can.

Morgan: That sounds like a big responsibility...

Chrom: Don't worry. A strong, wise young woman like yourself should have no problem.

Morgan: *blushes* Oh... thanks! I'm not so sure about the wise part, though...

Chrom: First, you need to check and see if you have the Brand.

Morgan: Brand...?

Chrom: The Brand of the Exalt. It marks you as part of the royal family, thus, someone who could possibly wield Falchion.

Morgan: Oh, okay. I'll check and see if I have it! See you later!

Chrom: See you, too.

*Morgan leaves*

Chrom: That girl's certainly very eager. She reminds me a lot of her father.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom (Grandfather) and Morgan (Granddaughter)

A-Rank

Morgan: Chrom? Are you around here?

Chrom: Yes, Morgan?

Morgan: Oh, I've been looking all over for you! Look what I found!

*Morgan holds out her right hand, palm up, revealing the Brand on her wrist.*

Chrom: Excellent!

Morgan: It took me a while to find it. Guess you should always check under your sleeves, huh?

Chrom: I... guess? Anyways, are you ready?

Morgan: Yup!

Chrom: Good. I'll make the preparations.

*Chrom sets down a log*

Chrom: Here. *hands over Falchion*

Morgan: Wow... *takes a practice swing*

Chrom: Careful, now!

Morgan: Oops! Sorry!

Chrom: It's all right. Anyways, I need you to try and cut this log. If you are unable to wield Falchion, it will be dull, and do no more than just knock out some dust. However, if you can indeed wield it, the log will be cut clean in half.

Morgan: Okay... Here goes! *swings Falchion* HYAAH!

*Thwack! The log splits clean open*

Morgan: Oh gods, I did it! I did it! Yes!

Chrom: Very well. It looks like you can wield Falchion.

Morgan: I can't believe it! I've got to go tell Mother and Father! Thank you so much! *hugs Chrom*

Chrom: Oof! Y-you're... very welcome...

Morgan: Oops, sorry Grandf- I mean, Chrom!

Chrom: No, it's okay if you call me Grandfather.

Morgan: Really? Thanks, Grandfather!

**Hope y'alls enjoyed!**


End file.
